tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Axel
Nobody |Alignment & Role = Mal /Bem Anti-Vilão /Herói |Class = Assassin Keyblade Wielder |Family/Relatives = |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Ex Membro da Organization XIII |Rival = Roxas |Archenemy = |Master = Merlin |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Sea-salt Ice cream |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Fighting Style = Uso de Chakram, Keyblade combinado com o elemento fogo |Powers = Pirocinese |Weapons = Eternal Flames (Chakram) Flame Liberator (Keyblade) |Energys = 気 Ki マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo |Origin = Kingdom Hearts |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2007 }} '''Lea' (リア Ria) é um personagem de Kingdom Hearts, introduzido na fanfic em The King of Cartoons 2007. Inicialmente um Nobody sob o nome de Axel (アクセル Akuseru), ele foi introduzido como um antagonista que fazia parte da Organization XIII. Eventualmente ele desenvolveu laços com os heróis, se tornando um aliado ao mesmo tempo que recuperou sua humanidade. Ele tinha o posto VIII na Organization XIII original, e tinha controle sobre os Nobodies Assassin. Aparência Durante sua juventude em Radiant Garden, Lea tinha a mesma idade de Ventus. Seu cabelo é mais curto e com as pontas estilizadas para cima. Os olhos de Lea tem olhos azuis esverdeados. Ele veste uma jaqueta laranja sem mangas, com uma camisa branca sem mangas por baixo, e calças largas e bronzeadas com tênis vermelho e branco e meias pretas. Os bolsos de sua jaqueta são de um tom de laranja muito mais escuro do que o resto. Ele também usa um cachecol amarelo e marrom no pescoço. Já mais velho como Axel, é alto e esbelto na aparência. Como outros membros da Organização, ele usa luvas e botas pretas básicas. Seu casaco preto, no entanto, é um dos mais distintos do grupo, pois as mangas se fecham firmemente em volta dos braços. O próprio Axel também é facilmente distinguível dos outros personagens em termos de características faciais, facilitado pelo fato de ele raramente usar o capuz do casaco. Axel tem sobrancelhas bastante pequenas e cabelos ruivos grossos, na altura dos ombros, estilizados em mechas nas costas. Seus olhos são de uma cor esmeralda brilhante e ele tem uma marcação roxa em forma de lágrima reversa sob cada olho. Segundo Saïx, a marcação era para impedir Axel de chorar, o que Axel afirma que não precisa mais. Depois de ser revivido como humano, Lea continua a usar o casaco preto mantendo sua aparência idêntica ao seu tempo como Nobody, faltando apenas as marcas em forma de lágrima abaixo dos olhos e com um tom de pele um pouco mais escuro. Personalidade Quando adolescente, Lea era travesso e infantil. Ele conspira com Isa para entrar furtivamente no castelo de Ansem the Wise e se debate infantilmente ao ser pego e jogado fora por Dilan. Lea é presunçoso e sarcástico, como quando ele brinca com Ventus ao encontrá-lo e exibe uma veia competitiva ao desafiá-lo a um duelo. Lea procura viver para sempre através das memórias daqueles que conhece, e promete estar sempre lá para seus amigos. Devido a isso, Lea costuma dizer: "Got it memorized?" como um slogan, enfatizando seu desejo de ser lembrado por aqueles que ele conhece. Lea valoriza sua amizade com Isa, que ele considera seu melhor amigo. No entanto, depois de se transformarem em Nobodies, a amizade deles ficou tensa, com os dois amigos se separando devido à personalidade de Isa mudando muito depois que ele se tornou Saïx. Dia 118: Você Mudou, Não Eu. Apesar disso, Lea mostra preocupação por Isa e parte para encontrá-lo quando ele percebe que Isa está desaparecida depois que os membros da Organização XIII são restaurados como seres humanos em Radiant Garden. Mantendo suas memórias de seu tempo como Axel, Lea continua a valorizar sua amizade com Roxas, pois considera Sora uma amiga, uma vez que seus respectivos Nobodies eram melhores amigos. No início de Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Axel tem um comportamento misterioso, estoico e calmo, além de ser frio, implacável e impiedoso, igual ao de Marluxia. Em Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, ele interrompe os gritos de misericórdia de Vexen com um "adeus" arrogante antes de incinerá-lo sem qualquer hesitação e parece divertido com a morte de seus companheiros, como mostra a cena em que ele está fazendo apostas com Zexion. Quando Marluxia usa Naminé como um escudo humano contra ele, Axel confiantemente declara que ele eliminaria Naminé para chegar a Marluxia. Ele parece bastante distante às vezes durante seu tempo no Castle Oblivion, ignorando os insultos de Vexen e quase completamente imperturbável pelos flertes de Larxene em relação a ele. Embora Axel pareça manter Larxene e Zexion em boa companhia, conversando amigavelmente com Larxene enquanto Marluxia não está por perto e fazendo apostas com Zexion sobre qual membro será derrotado em seguida, isso mostrou ser apenas um ato para ganhar sua confiança. Eventualmente, Axel trai Larxene deixando Naminé escapar, embora ele pareça desapontado e satisfeito com a eliminação dela. Mais tarde, ele incentiva a réplica de Riku a aniquilar Zexion para garantir que suas ações no Castle Oblivion passem despercebidas pelo resto da organização e para ajudar Saïx a manter sua posição na organização. Em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, ele parece indiferente ao irritar Xaldin, mostrando seu desdém pelo outro Nobodies. A personalidade fria de Axel muda drasticamente, devido à sua amizade com Roxas, afirmando que este o fez sentir "como se tivesse um coração". Em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ele tem uma perspectiva muito descontraída de "seguir o fluxo" de muitas coisas, incluindo missões e batalhas. Ele também se mostra bastante sarcástico. Isso é mostrado quando ele volta do Castelo Oblivion, quando Saïx pergunta por que ele não relatou, ele simplesmente responde com "Oh, que bom ver você também. De nada, obrigado pelas palavras gentis". Axel revelou ter um lado muito gentil e sincero, que ele apenas exibia para seus amigos mais próximos, Roxas e Xion, agindo como um irmão mais velho em relação a eles e sendo sua principal fonte de conselhos e sabedoria. Em alguns casos, ele os tirou de problemas, incluindo ajudar Xion e Roxas quando Xion não pode convocar sua Keyblade e impedir que eles se destruam quando são enganados pela organização a lutar entre si. Em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, quando Axel se despede de Roxas, é possível observar mais de perto que a lágrima no final da cena pertence a Axel, que mostra suas capacidades emocionais. Originalmente, quando Axel demonstra emoção, ele acha incomum, já que um Nobody consegue sentir nada e muitas vezes se recusa a reconhecê-los, mesmo zombando de sua capacidade de sentir a morte. Ele observa isso em Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories quando ele começa a rir, mas se recupera e para. No entanto, foi sugerido por Xemnas e pelo próprio Axel, que por estar em contato próximo com o coração de Sora, Axel começou a sentir suas próprias emoções. Fora de toda a organização, Axel é provavelmente o mais difícil de ler. Segundo Lexaeus, ninguém nunca sabe o que ele está pensando ou de que lado ele realmente está. Embora ele pareça estar apenas brincando, ele pode ter pensado mais do que todos os outros juntos, como afirmado no Jiminy's Journal. Da mesma forma, tanto em Chain of Memories quanto em 358/2 Days, Axel tende a evitar o contato visual quando mente. Em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, é mostrado que Axel não gosta de falar sobre seu passado. Sempre que Roxas ou Xion lhe perguntam sobre isso, ele dá uma resposta breve ou vaga e tenta mudar de assunto. Está implícito que ele teve algum tipo de experiência com mulheres em sua vida anterior, visto quando ele dá a Roxas um conselho amigável para "não apertar os botões errados" com as mulheres. Ele também acredita que as mulheres são complicadas, alegando que mulheres reais são "dose dupla de complexo" (já que ele acha que pessoas reais são mais complexas em comparação com Nobodies), e uma Nobody mulher é "dose única". A frase assinatura de Axel é "Got it memorized?" ou "Você memorizou?" sempre que ele se refere a um nome importante, mas principalmente quando ele se apresenta, mesmo quando era Lea. A frase foi introduzida originalmente como "Commit it to memory" em Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, mas desde Kingdom Hearts II, sofreu retcon como "Got it memorized?", e usada em Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. Quando retornou a sua humanidade, Lea age tão arrogante quanto a sua vida como Nobody. Ele mantém sua veia competitiva, demonstrada quando desafia Master Xehanort enquanto defende Sora e afirma que pretende competir com Riku na arte da Keyblade. Após sua restauração, Lea é muitas vezes referido como Axel por Sora e seus aliados, para sua exasperação, levando-o a corrigi-los. Eventualmente, Lea cede para ser chamado de Axel depois que Riku se dirige a ele pelo nome errado. Por fim, ele decide apenas seguir Axel, pois apenas Saïx e Ven sabem seu nome verdadeiro. Lea se preocupa profundamente com seus amigos, o que Saïx sugere é a razão das marcas em forma de lágrima que ele tinha como Axel. Lea até revela que, como Axel, ele tinha o pensamento bobo de que Roxas desapareceria como Ven se ele lhe dissesse sobre suas aparências idênticas. Ao longo de Kingdom Hearts III, Lea fica muito emocionado com sua amizade passada com Isa e chora quando quase se lembra de Xion. Seu vínculo com eles leva Lea a lutar para protegê-los, mesmo que ele esteja ferido ou armado inadequadamente. História Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Poderes e Habilidades Quando adolescente, Lea não é fisicamente mostrado lutando, apesar de ter uma luta off-screen com Ventus e perder. Suas armas durante esse tempo consistem em dois frisbees vermelhos com bordas pretas, cada um decorado com um desenho de bomba, que mais tarde influencia os chakrams que Axel exerce durante seu tempo na organização. Com o título Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel usa duas armas de formato único, chamadas chakrams, e é especialista em manipulação de fogo. Ele pode convocar pilares de chamas à vontade e atacar com combos rápidos usando seus chakrams. Ele também pode cercar seus chakrams em chamas e jogá-los como bumerangues, girando-os para atingir os oponentes várias vezes. Axel também pode convocar um círculo de fogo para cercar ele e seu oponente e pula nas chamas para se esconder, emergindo para atacar com ataques rápidos e depois pulando para manter seus oponentes desprevenidos. Axel é um membro poderoso da organização, sem dúvida ainda mais forte, ou pelo menos um melhor lutador, que Saïx. Isso é visto quando Saïx é derrotado por Roxas, mas Axel foi capaz de derrotar Xion na Old Mansion, que na época absorveu muito do poder de Roxas. No entanto, Axel claramente colocou mais esforço em sua batalha, enquanto desmaiava após a luta, enquanto Saïx continuava consciente, embora exausto. Seus dois Chakrams se chamam "Eternal Flames". Cada Chakram é circular e vermelho, com pontas e círculos prateados nas bordas e duas alças pretas em forma de cruz no meio. Cada chakram tem oito picos, possivelmente referenciando a classificação de Axel na Organização. Axel é muito hábil no uso de sua arma; ele pode jogá-los, usá-los como escudos ou como armas brancas. Ele realiza alguns ataques únicos, incluindo manipulá-los contra um oponente ou lançar um por todo o campo de batalha continuamente. Ele também os usa em conjunto com suas habilidades de fogo, colocando as pontas, ou até a arma inteira, em chamas antes de jogá-las. Ele também pode incendiar seus Chakrams de longe, atuando como um detonador remoto. Os Chakrams de Axel estão entre as poucas armas da Organization XIII que não ostentam o símbolo dos Nobodies (as outras são as Ethereal Blades de Xemnas e as Keyblades de Roxas e Xion), mas os espinhos na roda têm algumas semelhanças com as insígnias de Nobodies. Axel tem um Limit Break chamado Explosion, que faz com que Axel jogue seus chakrams envoltos em chamas nos inimigos. Durante o Final Limit, seus dois chakrams são combinados em um enorme chakram. Ao recuperar sua humanidade, Lea continua a empunhar os chakrams e, após o término do exame Mark of Mastery de Sora e Riku, ele revela sua capacidade de empunhar uma Keyblade - o Flame Liberator - que possui características de seus chakrams, e das Keyblades Bond of Flame e Frolic Flame. Ele recebeu uma sessão de treinamento magicamente rápida de Yen Sid, Merlin e as três fadas. Em Kingdom Hearts III, ele luta segurando sua Keyblade por sua guarda, da mesma forma que seus chakrams, realizando combos que a giram na mão para atacar, e enquanto ele está lutando com Saïx, Lea mostra a capacidade de alterar sua Keyblade em seus chakrams à vontade. Músicas * The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories * The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts II * The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories * The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2007 Galeria Trívias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Nobody Categoria:Former Villains Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Anti-Vilões Categoria:Heróis